codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Warfare 3: The Finale
'''Modern Warfare 3: The Finale '''is a first person shooter developed by Liberator. It is the unofficial sequel to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and uses a different plot than Modern Warfare 3. Campaign Plot Shepherd's plan to become a war hero and rally the American people has worked, and he has been made a martyr, while Task Force 141 are seen as war criminals that murdered him. In America, the tide of the war has turned following the liberation of Washington D.C. As Shepherd stated, they are no shortage of patriots as thousands show up in training camps across the country to serve. In one such camp in upstate New York, Private James Ramirez is tasked by Sergeant Foley to train the new recruits. Following this, they begin the final push into New York City, Russia's last stronghold in America. After pushing to the harbor and destroying the SAM sites, American planes mop up the remaining resistance. Russia is forced to make an emergency withdrawal from America. Meanwhile, hours after killing Shepherd, Captain Price and Nikolai evacuate the heavily wounded Soap to a safehouse in southern Russia, which is guarded by Sgt. Kamarov and his Loyalists, who have been forced into hiding. Kamarov commands one his soldiers, Grigory, to defend Soap from incoming Shadow Company soldiers who are looking to tie up loose ends. Grigory secures the Loyalists and Soap a secure route out of the safehouse. While on the helicopter, Price asks what has happened to the world since his imprisonment. Grigory that the Ultranationalists have turned Imran Zakhaev into a martyr that was gunned down by Westerners. Using this, they won Russia over politically, winning the war. With the full support of the Russian population, the Ultranationalists were able to drive the Loyalists out of their strongholds and forced them into hiding. Price believes they can defeat the Ultranations by exposing their crimes and therefore removing their political power. Just as Cpl. Dunn predicted, the Americans, now led by General Marshall have begun their invasion of Russia, with the intent of burning Moscow to the ground. With the aid of War Pig, they rescue a downed helicopter from the Russians. War Pig then leads the charge across the Russian countryside, taking out several Russian encampments in the process. Soap and Price are determined to expose Shepherd's crimes to the world and avenge Task Force 141. They track a down an HVI, codenamed Iron, who was a go between Shepherd and Markarov. He realized he would be killed by Shepherd once he outlived his usefulness, so he fled to Beijing and is under protection by Chinese officials. The 141 arrive, but discover both Shadow Company and Markarov's men are in Beijing and plan on capturing Iron. After a difficult chase across the city, Iron manages to reach a Chinese military base. Shadow Company and Markarov's men attack the base, and during the confusion Price and Soap manage to grab Iron and escape in Nikolai's Pave Low. Iron tells Task Force 141 that Shadow Company headquarters are located in Pakistan, and three nuclear submarines in Italy are in danger of being stolen by Markarov. The Americans have continued their advance, reaching the outskirts of Moscow. Ramirez and the squad assault a Russian encampment that has pinned down the Americans. After fighting through a plaza and parking garage the Rangers take out the encampment. While there, Ramirez discovers communications between the Russian commander and Markarov about his "Protocol Echo". Unfortunately for the Rangers, Russian reinforcements have arrived, halting the American advance. General Marshall fears that the Americans have run out of steam. Grigory and Kamarov, along with a platoon of Loyalists, arrive in Italy to protect the subs. Task Force 141 split up, with Soap and Price heading to the Shadow Company headquarters in Islamabad with the aid of Nikolai to take the DSM and prove their innocence. After sneaking past enemy patrols the two make it to the control room and take the DSM. They are discovered, and fight their way out of the base and Islamabad. The DSM shows the true account of events, showing Shepherd's plan to engineer the war and his planning with Markarov. The trio release the news to several news outlets across the globe. The DSM not only reveals Shepherd's betrayal, but also that Zakhaev gave Al-Assad the nuclear device and was responsible for the explosion, launched the nuclear missiles at America, and that the Ultrationaists fired upon innocent civilians in Loyalist villages. As a result, the Ultranationalists have lost all of their support from the public and begin to collapse. Grigory awakens and discovers himself being transported inside of a prison facility. He breaks free and subdues his captors, stealing a pistol in the process. He sneaks into a room and rescues Kamarov. The two then stealthily fight their way out of the facility, until they are discovered. The two go loud and break out. They discover the subs are nearby and get inside one of them. Grigory disarms the nuclear missiles and destroys the sub. While escaping through the hatch, Markarov appears and shoots Kamarov, who falls downward onto Grigory. Markarov captures them and tells them they are going for a "sub ride". Levels Act I *Recruitment Drive - Help Foley train the new recruits *The Melting Pot - Retake New York and force the Russians to withdraw from America *Sanctuary - Defend Soap from incoming Shadow Company soldiers *Last Stand - Defend the last remaining Loyalist stronghold from the Ultranationalists *Leave No Man Behind - Rescue a downed helicopter from the Russians during the start of the invasion. Act II *Tidal Wave - Lead the charge across the Russian countryside. *Iron - Pursue codename Iron across Beijing. *HVI - Capture Iron before Shadow Company and Markarov reach him. *The Motherland - Fight through a Russian encampment on the outskirt of Moscow. *The Nuclear Club - Prevent Markarov from stealing nuclear submarines in Italy. *Revolution Day - Fight off the Russian counter-attack. *The Gold Eagle- Retrieve the DSM that details the truth about Shepherd. Act III *One Day Until Doomsday - Help Kamarov escape the facility. *The Heart of Zakhaev - Gain control of Red Square *Perestroika - Fight through the Kremlin, capture President Vorshevsky and end the war. *Protocol Echo - Stop Markarov from launching the missiles. *Game Set Match - Kill Markarov and end the Ultranationalist threat once and for all. Characters Playable *Grigory *Private James Ramirez *War Pig's Crew *Captain John "Soap" MacTavish Army Rangers *General Marshall *Sergeant Foley *Corporal Dunn Loyalists Antagonists *Vladimir Markarov - The primary antagonist of the game. A psycopathic terrorist and Ultranationalist leader, Markarov had previously collaborated with Shepherd to engineer the war to finally give put the Soviets over America. When the tide of the war turned, Markarov hid in the shadows, planning to bring America to its knees by launching nuclear warheards at its major cities using a nuclear sub. He also plans to exact vengeance on Zakhaev's killers, Price and Soap. Markarov is killed by Soap in Game Set Match. *President Boris Vorshevsky